


Judgement Confusion

by SomeSmallLegoBricks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings, Sans and Frisk are goofballs, inspired by youtubers and letsplayers, lightheartedness, some non-angsty undertale judgement hall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSmallLegoBricks/pseuds/SomeSmallLegoBricks
Summary: After watching some letsplayers go through the judgement hall for the first time, I was amused by some similar reactions and decided to write what would happen in game.
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Judgement Confusion

Frisk walked through the shining golden hall. Looking through the windows nearby, they were suddenly reminded of sunlight. It wasn’t until now that Frisk realized how much they missed it.

“ _You’re almost out_ ,” Frisk thought. “ _You just got to meet with Asgore and_ -” and then their train of thought stopped. Their memory of Alphys’s last words echoed through their mind. They needed his soul to leave. What can they do?

And all of a sudden, a distantly familiar pressure stopped them in their tracks. Just like the time in the forest. A sense of vertigo washed over Frisk as if the world slid two feet to the right. The next thing Frisk knew, Sans was standing across the hallway from them, partially obscured in shadow. The sound of church bells echoed through the corridor.

“So,” Sans began. “you finally made it.” His voice was so much more official than Frisk has ever heard him speak, and there was a weight to it Frisk had only come close to experiencing with Undyne. With Alphys’ last words still fresh in their mind, and the sincerity of Sans’ entire essence at that point, Frisk blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“You’re King Asgore?!” they asked.

Sans’ calm and controlled demeanor was shattered by those words. His eyesockets opened and the composure he had reverted back to normal.

“uh, are you serious?” he asked.

Frisk suddenly felt sheepish. “Well . . . I mean-”

“you think i’m king fluffybuns? the guy papyrus called a fuzzy pushover? the king that undyne respects? that guy? me?” he asked.

Frisk blushed and shrugged, refusing to meet his gaze. “It’s just, you know, everyone kept on saying I’d be seeing Asgore next. And I wasn’t expecting you to be here, and I guess-”

“nope, you got it right kiddo.” Sans was definitely smiling now. Or at least his smile had some more joy to it. “i can’t believe you saw through my ruse of being a lazy skeleton. you have no idea how hard it was to bribe that very cool guy papyrus to pretend to be my brother.”

Frisk buried their face into their hands.

“and undyne? it took hours of rehearsals for her to be annoyed with me on the bridge. man, this entire plan ruined cause you saw through all the fake information people told you about me.”

“Please stoooop,” Frisk groaned out.

“no, no. i want to congratulate your deductive reasoning. did you know how i came up with the name sans the skeleton?”

Frisk peeked at him from between their fingers.

“it’s cause i thought it wouldn’t make **sans** -e for you to figure it out so easily.” Frisk couldn’t help but laugh a little at the really terrible joke. He winked at them. “now did you figure out that papyrus is actually riverperson?”

Frisk shot out an unamused glare.

Sans raised his hands in surrender. “alright, alright. you’ve had enough **ribbing** now. but seriously kid i can’t believe-” he shook his head and then started laughing. Laughing gleefully and sincerely in a way Frisk had not seen. The laughter grew in size and volume. Eventually, Frisk’s embarrassment faded as they for some reason didn’t feel like they were being mocked, and they laughed too. Frisk heard something along the lines of “why would i do all that in the first place?” somewhere in the laughter. They responded with something along the lines of “I don’t know!”

Finally they both regained control of themselves, Sans smile was normal, and Frisk was biting back the last of the giggles.

Sans winked. “okay but seriously, i’ve got something important to talk about. can we do that kid?” They nodded as their face went back to neutral, except for the slight upturn to the corners of their lips. Sans cleared his throat and went back into position. “The end of your journey is at hand.”

* * *

Frisk was basking in the glow of warmth and togetherness of these monsters caring about them, and they too were able to care about them in return. The day was saved, monsters were free, and Frisk didn’t have to hurt anyone. Even Flowey could be considered at peace now. After joking with their friends, now safe, Frisk turned to check on the rest of the underground one last time before everyone left for the surface.

As they turned around Sans said, “hey, before you go kid, i want to ask you something.”

Frisk turned around.

Sans leisurely strolled over to stand next to Asgore. “so,” he began with a wink, “can you tell us apart?”

Frisk groaned good naturedly and buried their head in their hand in mock despair.

Toriel and Asgore looked confused.

“Sans? I don’t understand,” Toriel said.

Sans’ smile grew. “okay, so i went to see the kid one last time in the castle to tell them how proud i was of them and-”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot to write while clawing my way through 7 other WIPs.


End file.
